The Girl who lived
by Zakarie
Summary: Hermione is the "Harry Potter" of the dark side. What will happen now when she found out? Will she tell anyone? And how long will she last without telling Draco off by telling him the truth about her being a Pureblood? D/Hr FIRST STORY EVER D: R


Hermione Granger had never been this angry on her parents for her entire 17 years of living, She had never been this angry at _Anyone_. The news she'd recived from them a few days before the Hogwarts express left for her last time to school, was horrofying. Well, for anyone else, they would have been a good had told her about her past, On how they weren't her real parents, Just adoptive ones. Her real parents were dead. She knew that already, But she knew nothing else about always thought they were muggles, and so did everyone else. Especially the _slytherins_ and their Ferret "Leader". They never did anything without Malfoy's approval, Pass a potions test, Date someone, talk to someone. She was sure they wouldn't even breath if Malfoy didn't want them to. She kind of felt sorry for him when it came to the slytherins, But not sorry enough to forget that he was a slytherin as well, A Big arrogant Git, who always took any oppurturnity to insult her and her friends. She felt how just thinking of him annoyed her and how she had a headache crawling in her head. She looked up and saw the first letter she got from Hogwarts. She framed it in a decorative golden frame, which she got from her parents when she got the letter. Oh, Her parents, Hogwars.

She felt the headache going over her like a running train. They had told her about how they weren't Muggles, but Famous wizards. And to her distress, they weren't famous for their good had told her about how they followed Voldermort, and came a long way until James Potter had ended their successful ways of their bad habits. She was about six months old when they got killed. Her parents hadn't gone to hogwarts, but an Italian school for wizards and witches, They had got sorted in one of the five classes which kind of represtented Slytherin. They told her about how they moved to London when they got into Voldermorts inner circle, to always be available when he needed them for anything. When they had died, She got sent to a muggle child care home, and how they instantly fell for the little bushyhaired big eyed toddler. They changed her name from Hermione Dargstrom, to Hermione Granger due to their knowing about her family's history, and all they wanted was for her to have a normal childhood.

Hermione felt so betrayed, not by the fact that they had actually hid this from her for so many years, but she wished they wouldn't have told her at all. She could live without it. And she didn't like the fact that what happened to Harry, also happened to her, But the other way around. Her parents got killed by the good side, and she lived. She wondered just how they got killed, and if her parents were still known around the bad sides of the wizarding world. She had to make sure No one ever knew about this, Not even Harry or Ron. She knew she could trust them, and she knew that they would want her to tell them. But somehow, she didn't want them to know, she didn't think they'd understand. She wasn't even sure she wanted them to understand. She didn't know what would happen if this all came out. Would people hate her? Would they respect her? Stop calling her mudblood? She now knew, for certain, she was no mudblood, she was a pureblood, but knowing that didn't make any difference, she still felt like she always had, if not even worse.

She wanted to do a memory charm on her self, Just take out the memories from a few days ago, when she sat down with her parents and talked about her real parents. But she didn't. She knew that it was very dangerous to do so, But she could always ask someone else to do it. But she knew that she wouldn't ask anyone. Somehow, she got closer to her real parents, and she somehow felt like she knew herself a bit better. She also felt so bad, She felt like she'd be just like her parents when she grew up, Bad. But when she thought about it, She had been sorted into Gryffindor, she was best friends with the famous Good wizard, and her future plans did not involve joining Voldermort and his horrible ways of life.

She went to bed late that night, but she couldn't fall asleep until after a few hours. She was hoping that when she woke up, this would all be a bad dream.

~ Train ride To hogwarts ~

Hermione had never lied to her friends, at least not about something this big. She had felt the nervousness creep up on her a few days ago. She had sleeping problems, which gave her dark circles under her eyes, and her hair lacked the volume it usually had, It was a bit wavy, but the rest of it had almost gone straight. Her eyes were dull and the usual rich brown colour they had weren't there, and she was very pale. She looked Sick.

''How are you feeling 'Mione?" Harry asked her in a serious tone, She knew he only used that when he was really worried.

She gave him a fake smile "oh, i'm just a bit tired, you know, Haven't had the best nights of sleep in a few days"

"How come?" His eyebrows furrowed when he tried to get eyecontact with her.

"I'm just a bit nervous for the last year, and all the exams, Need to study hard this year.." She lifted her gaze so it met his just to confirm that he believed her. Rons blue eyes shot up to look at his best friend. "You know you will pass, You shouldn't worry too much about that." he said, giving her a friendly but knowing smile. She just gave him a small nod, and turned her head to look out the window, just to see a Big Castle appearing in the horizont.

~ At Hogwarts ~

"Good luck to all your first years, And we hope you find some Good friends in your new House"

McGonagals speech were killed by all the cheers and claps from the houses, and as usual, the Gryffindors were the loudest. The hat cermony was over, and it was now time to announce who the Head girl and boy was this year. McGonagal turned around and said something to the new Poitions Proffessor, Proffessor Kahleen. She had long, black straight hair, thin body, and represented someone anyone would call "Beautiful". She had a very edgy frame, and she's not really someone you would call Cute. Hermione remembered her from her second year at hogwarts. She was a Seventh year Slytherin student. She was 24 years old, and Hermione noticed some guys whispering, whisling, and doing other ways to somehow express that they were attracted to her.

"About this years Head Boy, and Head girl, we got some news. Since the last Head dorm was destroyed by the attack he who-must-not-be-named launched at hogwarts last term, we've moved the head dorms, to where is only known by the Heads who shall be introduced to their new dutys now." Hermione raised her head, Looking up at the other tables, on the witches and wizards that noticeably thought they might become Head.

Her eyes fell on the slytherin table, she knew who'd be head if there was a slytherin that became one. Draco Malfoy looked bored, but still serious. Like the noble man he thought he was. Hermione was sure he was a death eater, Like his father, and possibly his mother too. She'd never seen his mother before, But she had seen her sister, Bellatrix. And if his mother looked anything like her, Hermione was sure she didn't even Want to meet her.

Hermione snapped. Why was she even thinking that? She'd never meet his parents, and she didn't even want to meet Him.

"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, And Draco Malfoy, Slytherin!" McGonagals voice woke Hermione up, she stood up, and started walking to the Head mistress. She heard some of the students laugh knowingly, This would _Never_ work. She saw in her eyecorner how he stood up, and walked like he owned the place. Bloody hell, this year might not really be as good as she hoped, First, the truth about her real parents, and now sharing a common room with Malfoy. She knew she wouldn't see much of him thought, and deffenitly not talk much to him, Only when she needed to.

When she arrived at the altar, she gave McGonagal one of her biggest smiles, afterall, she had become head girl, she should be happy. Malfoy came up behind her, gave McGonagal a almost noticeable nod, and turned around to face the crowd. He didn't look too happy. Well, ofcourse, he gets to share a dorm with Her, the _Mudblood_. She thought about it again, She was no mudblood, she was a pureblood, it's just that no one knew, and no one was going to know that, ever. She and Malfoy recvied their Head boy and Head girl badges, and Hermione couldn't help but to wonder if her parents would have been proud of her, if they would smile at her even though she was a gryffindor, hated by slytherins, and being called Mudblood, and actually taking that.

She stepped down the altar, and walked to Harry and Ron with quick steps, her smile fading with each step she took. She _had _to stop thinking about her real parents. They weren't there, and they would never be there, she had the possibly Perfect parents, even thought they weren't her real parents, she still loved, lived and acted like they were. They were the ones that smiled at her, and always was so proud of her. She finally smiled a truthfull smile when she sat down next to Harry. Both Harry and Ron gave her big, warm, welcoming smiles. It hurt her a bit, cause she wouldn't tell them her big dark secret.

After a few of the old safety rules, and some new ones, was spoken out by McGonagal, the dinner was served. Fresh, tasty food appeared on the table before them. Hermione had never been much of a Eater. She always just ate as much so she practically survied. The only time she had "One more" was when Molly Weasly made a very delicious Italian dinner. _Italian _like her parents. She got annoyed with herself cause she didn't stop thinking about them. She quickly finished her dinner, and excused herself from Harry and Ron. She wanted to check out the dorm before Malfoy went there. She quickly cast a glance at the slytherin table just to see Malfoy looking at the main door. Looks like she had to hurry, He looked ready to leave, but hopefully, he would have better things to do than to go straight to the head Dorm. When she opened the main door from the Great hall, she quickly looked around for anyone else who could see where she was going. She didn't spo anyone and unfolded the note she got from McGonagal along with he letter she asked her, and Malfoy to read once they got to the Dorm.

The note said "This Note will burn once you enter the common room. Password is Violet BugEyes" she looked at the drawn map under it.

"Hmm" She may have been a very smart witch, but she never got along with maps and other navigation. She looked around herself, and then on the map again, She had to go to the fourth floor, and from there, pass the oneeyed statue of the Lonely warrior. Hermione giggled a bit and took steps in the direction of the fourth floor.

She had never liked hogwarts stairs. Mainly cause she weren't too sure when or where they would move to next. She always ran in them like some scared hen. It felt kind of embarrasing, but she knew no one would see her, so she she almost had reached the top stair, she felt her foot stay behind because of the third step up. She could feel herself get ready for the fall she was about to felt the cold, hard stonefloor meat with her bare small hands. She groaned, opened her eyes and saw a pair of black loafers. When she looked down on her hands, she noticed the red burnmarks from the friction on the floor, she also saw crimson red blood seeping out of her right hand.

"Ouch" she grimaced. She looked up at the owner of the shoes, and saw Malfoys face. Bloody hell, had he seen the whole scene she had made?

"Quite some nerv you got, touching my shoe with your bloody mudblood hands" He sneered. Had she touched his shoes? She looked down again, yep, there is was, the smallest bloodspot possible.

She stood up, looked him straight in the eye "Bugger off Malfoy" she spat back at him. She was_ no _mudblood. but she couldn't blame him for not knowing. But she _could _blame her for insulting her like that.

"With pleasure" He smirked, and walked towards the same direction as the Heads common room. She sighed, disseapointed for not being able to go explore the newly renovated dorm. But oh well, atleast she would go to the right place now, and not get confused by the advanced map, well, atleast it was to her.

Luckily, Malfoy didn't notice her, he just walked on with his prideful longs steps. When he reached a painting, he whispered the password "_Blue Snakes tounge_" she had heard it, and thought he had gotten the wrong password by some point. Then she realised, that wasn't the head dorm. She had no idea what it was, but she decided that she was better off not knowing. She assumed it was the slytherins dorm or something. She was sure she'd have no use for such information, This year, was going to be a year when she broke no rules, did everything to get A+ on all her subjects. And she'd do everything to avoid Draco Malfoy and the other slytherins that worshipped him. She looked at her map again, realising that she was close to the head dorm. she looked at the paintings on the wall, searching for one with a Lionish woman and a snakeish man. She had no idea what that meant, or what they would look like, but she started searching for either a slightly disformed man and a woman, or a slightly disformed snake and lion. When she stepped up to a painting that looked a bit like the description, A tall man, with sharp features and a slender woman with enormous wavy, brown hair, it looked like a very beautiful and expensive painting. Hermione whispered the password, and stepped inside. She was stunned by the very detailed decorations all over the room. And up the two heavy stairs there was two decorated doors. One with the colourful Gryffindor crest and one with the slytherin crest. She didn't know how long she stood there, but she snapped out of the hypnotic tension she were in when _someone_ stepped throught the portraithole.

----

Okay, So, this is the first time i ever write ANYTHING. I did it when the internet was off and i was bored to death. Excuses for Lameness; I'm not English/American or anything like that, i don't speak english as my language, i speak Swedish. I haven't had this read over by a beta, or even by myself, i will do so after uploading it, cause i'm sure i wont upload it if i read it ;) Thanks to whoever reads this, Feel free to burn and flame how much you want. Flames, Critisism, even bad things about these two (Hermione, Draco) Are VERY welcome. ;)

Disclamer; I own nothing but the plot. And Draco's unborn child... . Stay away! D:


End file.
